NARUTO: Exchange Student Kiba!
by icelycan
Summary: Kiba is attacked by a Mysterious MissingNin from the Hidden Cloud and on top of that he is given a mission to Exchange places with a ninja from the Hidden Mist, For a peace reasons between the 2 strongest countries. KibaXOC I am working on rewriting it.
1. Fang and Spear

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Just this story useing Kishimoto-san's awsome characters.

Okay so Kiba is still a Konoha Ninja in this Chapter.

------------------------------

NARUTO: Exchange Student Kiba!

Chapter One: Fang and Spear

A crash of lightning sounds throughout a hollow canyon. Amongst the heavy rain stands 3 figures. The figures of a young man and a dog at his side. The third figure being that of a man clad in black and violet. The young man's name is Kiba Inuzuka, his dog is Akamaru. The third figure looms over the Konoha ninja and his nin-dog. This mysterious foe wears the forhead protector of a Hidden Cloud ninja, but by the slash through the plate on his band it is assumed he is a missing-nin. "You are pathetic! If you fight with me you will sureley die!" The Cloud Ninja proclaimed in an echoing taunt. "You underestimate us! We won't lose so easily!" Kiba growled back, "AKAMARU!" Both Kiba and Akamaru lept into the air. Kiba brought a clenched fist back, then lunged it toward his nearing enemy. The Cloud Ninja easily dodged the attack and countered with a punch of his own. Knocking Kiba in the gut. Kiba spat some blood and was sent backwards. Akamaru wasted no time in trying to bite the missing-nin. BUT The ninja retaliated by raising his leg in the air and then drop kicking Akamaru into the ground leaving him unconcious.

Kiba un-steadily stood. Blood driping from his mouth and his eyes blurring. He had enough vision to see Akamaru on the ground and the ninja Preforming a few hand signs. When the Ninja finished a spear of lightning appeared in his hand. The Ninja raised the spear ready to strike Akamaru and with the last of Kiba's energy he rushed foward taking the spear to his left shoulder, but saving Akamaru. Kiba then preformed the handsigns of Tiger, Dragon, and Dog and said "_Ninpou! Kuchiyose Inugami no Jutsu!_"And the two Konoha where surrounded by a white fog, and a wolf like figure formed from the mist and through the Cloud ninja back then collecting both Kiba and Akamaru in it's mouth. The Wolf-like-figure in one leep made it to the top of the canyon, and then continued on, back to the Hidden Leaf VIllage. Kiba had fallen unconcious once they reached the gates where they were descovered by a passing chunin, who quickly rushed both to the infirmary.

1 week later, Kiba starts to open his eyes for the first time since the incedent. "Kiba-kun! You're awake!" He heard a familliar female voice say. "Hinata-chan...I'm sorry, you shouldn't see me like this!" Kiba said in a quite undertone. "Oi, oi! Dogboy! What do you think you're doing getting your ass kicked like that?" An annoying voice exclaimed in a loud boistorous tone. "Naruto! Loud as ever I see" Kiba said in a slightly louder tone turning to look at the door qith a grin on his face. "Hehe, yup!" Naruto said as he slumped down in a chair next to the bed. "Kiba-kun, Tsunade-sama has sent ANBU to look for the Ninja who attacked you." Hinata said quietly as usual. "Hinata-chan...OKAY! I Naruto Uzumaki shall find this ninja and defeat him for you!" Naruto said gradually getting louder towards the end, while taking a stance with a clenched fist foward and one bent knee. "NO! You can't defeat him Naruto. He's too strong! He just blew off our attacks like we were nothing! -" Kiba was cut off by Naruto "I don't care, he hurt one of my commradses and to let him get away with that would be going against my Ninja-Way!" Naruto Jumped in the window seal. He turned to look at Kiba and Hinata, he waved and then Jumped out the window.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Hinata said in an obviously worried tone. 'Off course not! He could die if he tried to fight him, but I can't tell Hinata that!' Kiba thought to himself, and then followed up by saying "He'll be okay, It's Naruto after all, besides ANBU has been dispatched right? well if anything happens I'm sure they'll get him away in time" Kiba said putting on a false smile. "Oh...Okay if you say so..." Hinata trailed off.

------------------------------

What did you think? Should I continue? Please Review.

By the way the "_Ninpou! Kuchiyose Inugami no Jutsu!_" Means "Ninja Technique! Summoning Inugami Jutsu!" An Inugami is a Dog Shikigami, which is a spirit summoned by Onmyoji (Shinto Priests.) I made this particular attack up.


	2. Union of Leaf and Mist

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Just this story useing Kishimoto-san's awsome characters.

Okay so Kiba is still a Konoha Ninja in this Chapter.

------------------------------

NARUTO: Exchange Student Kiba!

Chapter One: Union of Leaf and Mist

At the dinner table 2 weeks after the incident with the Missing-Nin, Kiba enjoys a meal with his family. "Kiba." Tsume (Kiba's Mom) says sturdy, "Tsunade-sama has made a request!" Kiba looked up at his mother "Ohh? Whats she want? munchmunch" Kiba's mother continued what she started saying earlier "I am not really sure but she said it is important. So tomarrow you should go see her." Kiba stared blankly for a moment at his mother, then his sister (Hana) who just shrugged her shoulders. He scooted his chair out from the table and stood "Hm. Whatever, please excuse me." Kiba didn't wait for a reply and head strait into his room. "BarkBark" Akamaru howled and wagged his tail as Kiba walked into the room. "Hey Akamaru" Kiba said lazily as he slumped down next to his dog and pet him.

'I wonder what Granny wants with me...Does it have something to do with that Ninja from before?' Kiba thought to himself 'Naruto has yet to return from going after that Ninja...Maybe Granny has word on Naruto's status...' Kiba rolled over on his side, closed his eyes, and began to sleep. The next morning when Kiba woke up he immediately left for Tsunade's Office.

At the door Kiba was about to knock, but before his hand reached the door, he heard Tsunade's voice echo "Come in!" So Kiba folled the instructions he was given and opened the door. "Welcome Kiba." She said with a cocky smile "Please have a seat, we have a bit to discuss here today!" Kiba sat down and began to speak "Tsunade-sama, might this meeting be about that Ninja that attacked me in the Canyon?" Tsunade shifted a little before answering "Well...only part of the meeting will be about that." Kiba looked puzzled. "Actually I have a mission for you Kiba!" Tsunade continued. "A mission?" Kiba asked. "Yes, you see the water country's Mizukage and I have made an arrangement." She said in reply "An arrangement that involves one of our Ninja and one of thier ninja trading places for 1 year...It's to promote peace between our nations." Kiba looked at her in astonisment then said hastily "Wh-Why me?" Tsunade's reply was "It's simple, that Ninja that attacked you, we believe he is hiding in the Water Country, and Since his Jutsu, at least based on your report, are lightning based. Well Water and Lightning Jutsu tend to cancel eachother out. So Ultimately you will be given another chance to take him down, plus you'll learn some Jutsu that will be able to help defeat him! So how about it? Do you accept?" Kiba couldn't believe what he had just heard but without hesitation he said "Yes Hokage-sama!"

"Hmm. Good, let's see here" Tsunade said as she reached into her drawer pulling out a Hidden Mist forehead protector. "You'll need to swap me okay, but sew this patch onto the right sleave of all your clothing you are taking!" She handed him the headband and reached back into her drawer to pull out a handfull of patches with the Hidden Leave Village's symbol on each of them. Kiba gave her his forehead protector and accepted the Hidden Mist as well as the patches. "There is a new Mizukage in charge, so the thoughts on those with Bloodline traits has changed. So you don't have to worry about be descriminated against...for that anyway." Tsunade said as she placed his old forehead protector in the drawer. "Hokage-sama! If I may be so bold?" Kiba asked. "Yes what is it?" She replyed. "Is Naruto...alive?" He asked hesitantly. "Hmm...I don't know...If I see him I will send him to the Hidden Mist Village to see you okay with you?" Kiba Nodded his head in thanks and immediately left.

Kiba Hurried home. He told his family what was happening and his Sister said she'd do the sewing seeing as he was never any good at it. Kiba got everything ready for the Journy ahead. He was working all day on preperations. At dinner time his mother had prepared a wonderous feast as a going away gift. After Dinner KIba immediately went to bed. He would have to get up early tomarrow so that he could see Hinata, Shino, and Kureine before he left for the Hidden Mist Village!

------------------------------

What did you think? Should I continue? Please Review.

Okay well at least I'm getting there right? Sorry if it seems a little rushed it's kinda late at night so I am kinda tired.


	3. The Journey West

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Just this story useing Kishimoto-san's awsome characters.

SORRY: I re-read my other chapters and realized I made a few Grammatical errors, so I'm sorry.

Oh and the summary used to say KibaXOC but I changed it to KibaXHinata I am sorry for those who wanted to see someone new, BUT Something is going to happen to her that will make her a "Different" character. **EDIT: due to messages recieved I have decided to change it back to KibaXOC, but with hintings that Kiba HAD feelings for Hinata before he met the new girl.**

This is kind of a slow chapter, so I'll try and get 4 up soon. Sorry I was hoping to have a better chapter, but this I fealt was needed as a driving factor.

------------------------------

NARUTO: Exchange Student Kiba!

Chapter One: The Journey West

At the Konoha entrance Kiba stood with the rest of team 8 minus Hinata. "Well I'm off! Kureine-sensei, thank you for teaching me so many things!" Kiba said as he took a bow and stood. "Shino..." Kiba was cut off by the usually emotionless Shino. Shino stepped foward and took Kiba's hand in a feirce grip "Don't...Die!" Shino said to his best-friend. Kiba grinned and returned the grip saying "Don't worry about me! Take care of Hinata for me." Shino replied with a "Hmph, no problem." Shino turned waved his hand in the air behind him and walked away. Unoticed to anyone Shino shed a single tear before he left. "I am sorry to see you go Kiba! I don't know where Hinata is, but I'm sure she wishes the best for you to..." Kureine said. "Yeah...Hinata...I wish you where here...Well I can't delay any longer. Later sensei!" Kiba said as he turned to leave. "Goodbye...my student..."Kureinei said under her breath with a tear rolling down her face and lept into the air and disappeared.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga main house...Hinata in her room is crying into a pillow. Neji walking by her room knocked on the door after hearing the noise from within. He did not wait for a reply but simply walked into the room. "Hinata-sama" Neji said stunned after seeing the complete emotional wreak infront of him. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" Neji said in an oddly carring voice. "...Kiba...Kiba, he's going to...He's leaving and may die!" Hinata said not able to control herself she lached onto Neji in a sad embrace. Neji not knowing what to say simply asked "Well why don't you-" He was cuttoff by Hinata "Because...Because I can't! If I go and...see him it will be to hard, and I may end up...I couldn't just let him go!" Neji now understood "Well, if you don't see him off, and he does die. Wouldn't it haunt you forever that you never got to say goodbye?" Hinata looked up to her cousin her tears stopping, she hugged him tighter and stood quickly running out of the room catching her jacket on the way out say "Thank you Nee-Chan" as she left. Neji sat there on her bed dumbfounded.

Back at the gate...Kiba has started to walk away and after he is about 30 yards from the gate Hinat came running after him screaming louder than Kiba has ever heard her yell. "KIBA-KUN!COME BACK ALIVE OKAY!" She yelled at him running and waving stopping at the gate. Kiba now tearing up thought to himself 'Hinata...you came after all...' Kiba turned around and jumped backwards and as if suspended in mid-air he waved both of his arms in the air. When he landed he turned back around and took off at a dead run tears rolling down his face 'Hinata-chan...Now I can finally begin my journey, my journey west!'

------------------------------

What did you think? Should I continue? Please Review.

Sorry, I am not so good at the sappy parts like in this chapter but fealt it was important, so that Kiba has a reason to return alive.

Okay well at least I'm getting there right? Sorry for Misspelled names or mis-used word. I sometimes confuse them.


	4. The HotSpring Country

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Just this story useing Kishimoto-san's awsome characters.

SORRY: I am sorry for the changing of my mind AGAIN on the pairing in this fanfic. I have decided to have it be a KibaxOC once again, but with Kiba having feelings for Hinata before he meets the new girl.

**WARNING: NEAR NUDETY IN THIS CHAPTER**

------------------------------

NARUTO: Exchange Student Kiba!

Chapter One: The Hot-Spring Country

"Well This is the Hot-Spring Country that means I'm halfway between Konoha and Kirigakure" Kiba said with a sigh as he reached a small island country by boat after a long day's travels. "Well this is a good place to rest, this country is famous for it's bath houses, hints the name." Kiba continued "OH I'm gonna enjoy tonight!" Kiba began to walk down the street with his arms behind his head, looking at every building he passes with enthusiasm. "I've always wanted to come here before, but now that I'm here I have no idea where to go first!" Kiba said with a smile. "That looks like a good place, I'll stop there first." Kiba said this as he read a sign saying Rocket-Water Hot-Spring House. Kiba walked into the building, Akamaru's head poking out of his jacket's opening at the top.

"Welcome Sir, We would like to...AHH! What do you think your doing bring a _RAT_ into _MY _loveley Bath-House?" Was what Kiba was greeted with at the front counter. "Rat? What are you talking about?" Kiba said kinda confused. "Th-That thing sticking out of your coat there!" The slightly pale and extremely skinny attendent said shakilly. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AKAMARU'S NOT A _RAT_!" Kiba screamed back at the attendant. "Rat, Dog it doesn't matter, I'm sorry young man but NO PETS ALOWED! (alt. spelling: aloud)" the attendant counter slamming a sign on down on the desk in front of him. Kiba amptly said "Hmph, whatever!" and left imediately.

After trying roughly 15 more Bath-houses and getting virtually the same response in each, Kiba sat down on a bench at the edge of the town he was in. A man wearing a long cloak with a hood walked up to Kiba. "I'm sorry young man, but I can't help but notice your not enjoying your stay in our little town here." a n older voice came from the cloaked figure "Is something wrong?" Kiba replied with "Well...I was looking foward to a nice bath when I arrived but everywhere I go I get the _No Pets Alowed_ speach, and I can't just leave Akamaru alone while I go and enjoy myself!" The old man pulled his hand top his only half visible chin and thought for a moment before saying "Well if that's all, you can come to my place! It's not as big as the others, but my house is near as small hot-spring and I'll let your little friend go to!" Kiba and Akamaru both looked up from there slumped positions, Akamaru almost purred, and Kiba spoke in a grateful tone "REALY? You would REALY let us do that?" The old man chuckled "It's no problem at all sir, my name is Hiroyuki Takashi, what is yours young lad?" Kiba responded quickly saying "Inuzuka Kiba Sir!"

"My house is just a little ways through these woods, shall we go Kiba-my-lad?" The old man said not waiting for a reply before he began to walk at a decent pace for an old man. "W-Wait up sir!" Kiba said as he jumped from the slumpped possition and ran to catch up to Takashi. After they entered the forest Takashi removed his hood revealing a man probally in his late 40s or early 50s. "The sun is too bright for my old eyes in that town, but here in the woods it's okay for me to go without the hot hood!" Takashi explained without being asked. "Well we've arrived at our destination. The bathing-room is that little cabin to the right, go ahead and go on in." the old man said before disappearing into the house on the left.

Kiba Immediately left for the room indicated. Once inside he stripped down to nothing and rapped his towel around his waist. Kiba and Akamaru both began to relax in the perfect temperature water of the hot-spring. After about 20 minutes Kiba had nearly fallen asleep and did not hear the door slide open. Akamaru now resting beside the spring did however and began to bark as a tall figure entered the room. Kiba quickly realized something was wrong and looked in the direction of the door to see that a ninja that was ready to attack was standing in the doorway...

------------------------------

What did you think? Should I continue? Please Review.

Okay so maybe my warning at the top was not really needed for this chapter but it will be for the next.

Okay well at least I'm getting there right? Sorry for Misspelled names or mis-used word. I sometimes confuse them.


	5. UHG! WET DOG SMELL!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Just this story useing Kishimoto-san's awsome characters.

TCG - BULL: Okay I have recently seen the Kiba cards and realized that he is classified as a fire element in the TCG, but I do not like fire so I am going to make him water anyway. The TCG also says Kakashi is a fire, yet I have never seen him use fire, lots of water but not fire. It also says his Raiiri is a fire type go figure. Anyway a mistake I noticed with one of Zabuza's cards is that it says "Demon of the Hidden Cloud" or something like that and we all know he's from the hidden mist. So my conclusion is that the TCG is NOT canon and should not be believed!

LAST CHAPTER'S LAST PARAGRAPH:

Kiba Immediately left for the room indicated. Once inside he stripped down to nothing and rapped his towel around his waist. Kiba and Akamaru both began to relax in the perfect temperature water of the hot-spring. After about 20 minutes Kiba had nearly fallen asleep and did not hear the door slide open. Akamaru now resting beside the spring did however and began to bark as a tall figure entered the room. Kiba quickly realized something was wrong and looked in the direction of the door to see that a ninja that was ready to attack was standing in the doorway...

**WARNING: NEAR NUDETY IN THIS CHAPTER**

------------------------------

NARUTO: Exchange Student Kiba!

Chapter Five: UGH! WET DOG SMELL!

Kiba stood up really fast nearly losing his towel. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" Kiba said with a stern face. The male ninja who looked like he was in about his mid 20s and is probally a chunin from the hidden stone answered "Inuzuka Kiba? I am here for your life!" The ninja launch at Kiba with a large kunai that is about the size of a wakizashi. KIba reacted quickly by jumping out of the way of the large knife. The Kunai nicked his towel and created a slice in the side.

Kiba yelled in a furry pointing at the ninja "HEY watch what you're doing this towel isn't mine you know?" Kiba was cut short by 3 shuriken hurling right towards him. He just nearly avoided the cutting tools' attack. "You can't avoid me forever!" The stone ninja said before throwing 3 more shuriken. Kiba Ducked under the water to avoid them but that was a mistake. The ninja did 3 handsigns (Serpant, Dragon, and Bird) "Suiton: Uzumaki no Jutsu!" Suddenly the water around Kiba began to swirl into a whirlpool. He was caught in the undertoe. Kiba couldn't breathe either so it was only a matter of time before the Stone Ninja accomplished his mission. 'Okay how do I get out of this one? I hope Akamaru is alright up there...Hmm...I wonder-' Kiba thought to himself as the water contiued to swirl.

Back at the Surface Akamaru launched towards the Ninja trying to break his concentration on the whirlpool. Akamaru Was quickly knocked back by the Ninja and fell into the water. Akamaru landed far enough from the whirl pool to regain his footing using his Inu-Chakra to stand on the water. Akamaru Ran across the water-top toward the Ninja again. This time makeing it through the Ninja's Defencive swipe. Akamaru Howled as he landed belly first onto the Ninja's Face. The Stone Ninja reached his hands up to remove Akamaru from his face in a panic. Akaru Bit his hands and held on tight. The ninja began to flail about saying in a muffled voice "YUCK! Wet dog! The Smell IT IS UNBEARABLE!" The ninja began to lose his concentration as he tried to remove the dog from his face.

'This is it, I can't hold my breath any longer...I'm going to die.' Kiba thought as he was forced to let out the captive air in his lungs. But Suddenly the Whirlpool stopped and he had seen his chance. "ARGH! Stupid mutt get off of me!" The Ninja screamed giving a strong swipe to Akamaru removing him from his face. Akamaru went flying into the wall. The Ninja stared at the Dog with disgust "Stupid animal, what an AWFUL smell that was!" A splash from behind the Ninja was follwed by a "Gatsuga!" in Kiba's voice. The spinning like motion caused the water to split beneath Kiba as the Human drill flew towards the enemy ninja. The Ninja had just enough time to turn around and see what was coming for him. Kiba's attack hit him square in the cheast. The ninja was sent backwards into the wall rotating through the air. He landed near Akamaru.

Kiba swam the remaining distance towards Akamaru. "Akamaru! Are you alright?" the concerned Kiba said shakily as he picked the Dog up in his arms. Akamaru wagged his tail pathetically before licking Kiba once on the face and falling unconsious. Kiba began to tear up "...Akamaru...You're okay..." Kiba Hugged the Small dog. The Ninja regained consiousness and stummbled to his feet. Kiba didn't realize because his ears are full of water and his face is burried in Akamaru's fur with his eyes closed. "Well done Inuzuka-San." the Ninja said loudly enough for Kiba to hear. Kiba was startled and almost dropped Akamaru. "You...Why don't you stay down?" Kiba said standing slowly after setting Akamaru on the ground. Kiba grabbed a Normal sized Kunai from his pouch and began to spin it on his ring finger.

"Easy, Easy you won!" The Ninja said. Kiba looked a little confused, but he straitened up and stopped spinning the Kunai but not letting it go. "What's your game?" Kiba asked in a slow suspicious tone. The Ninja was surrounded by a puff of smoke. Suddenly his Headband was that of a Mist ninja, his injuries and torn cloths also disapeared. "It's me Takashi! I was sent by the Mizukage to test you." Takashi said. "I thought it was a little odd that a stone ninja would use Water Jutsu..." Kiba said in releif as he slumped up against the wall sliding down to the ground. "Well you can rest here! I promise I won't attack you again. Oh and I am going to escort you the rest of the way to Kirigakure." Takashi said. "So you're not really 50 something?" Kiba asked stupidly. "Heh heh, No I'm only 27!" Takashi laughed "Rest up tonight, because we leave early tomarow morning!"

------------------------------

What did you think? Should I continue? Please Review.

Okay well when Takashi preformed "Suiton: Uzumaki no Jutsu" you may have wondered why I called it Uzumaki considering that is Naruto's last name. Well Uzumaki means Whirlpool in japanese so it had reason behind it.

Attack Translations:

Suiton: Uzumaki no Jutsu Water Release/Element: Whirlpool Technique

Gatsuga Kiba's Signature attack (Fang over Fang in Eng. Dub I think.)

Okay well at least I'm getting there right? Sorry for Misspelled names or mis-used word. I sometimes confuse them.

By the way I will be turning this into a Doujinshi, I will post it on my deviantart page my username is icelycan but It's not up yet. It reads right to left out of respect for the original series.


	6. Lets Race!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Just this story useing Kishimoto-san's awsome characters.

TCG - BULL: Okay I have recently seen the Kiba cards and realized that he is classified as a fire element in the TCG, but I do not like fire so I am going to make him water anyway. The TCG also says Kakashi is a fire, yet I have never seen him use fire, lots of water but not fire. It also says his Raiiri is a fire type go figure. Anyway a mistake I noticed with one of Zabuza's cards is that it says "Demon of the Hidden Cloud" or something like that and we all know he's from the hidden mist. So my conclusion is that the TCG is NOT canon and should not be believed! **EDIT: noticed that Hinata is an Earth type according to the cards when her only shone elemental Jutsu is water. In the episode where they are looking for the scent bug.**

------------------------------

NARUTO: Exchange Student Kiba!

Chapter Six: Let's Race!

"Kiba, we are here." Takashi proclaimed wakeing Kiba from his sleep "Well at least this is where we get off the wagon anyway." After that Takashi grabbed Kiba from around the waist and Jumped out the back of a Wagon he and Kiba had snuck onto about 3 hours ago. Now in the Water Country, Kiba and Takashi have nearly finished there Journy towards the Hidden Mist. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? That was a little sudden don't you think you could have at least let me wake up and jump out on my own couldn't you?" Kiba said angerly after being dropped onto the ground still groggy from just waking up. "If I had done that we would have missed our turn off." Takashi concluded before reaching out his arm and pointing to a forest that climed up a mountain. "On the other side is our destination." Takashi began to walk not waiting for Kiba to stand, Akamaru yipped quietly from inside Kiba's Jacket.

"Through the Forest?" Kiba exclaimed poining a shaky hand at the woods before them "YOU, Sir, ARE NUTS! If we go through there it will take days maybe even weeks!" Takashi laughed and began to walk "You'll see why." He simply shrugged his shoulders and headed toward the woods. Kiba mumbled something nasty but was to quiet to be heard by anyone. Akamaru barked in a an almost laugh at Kiba. "So how far is the village from here anyway?" Kiba asked a little more awake now and more calm. "Well If we hurry I think we can make it in 2 days. "2 days..." Kiba said quietly before stopping and then exclaiming loudly "COME ON! 2 DAYS WON"T EVEN GET US OVER THE MOUNTAIN!" Takashi sighed "Yes you're right. It takes 3 days to get to the top and then 3 days to get back down. And this is without sleep or rest, BUT we will do it in 2 days." Kiba looked stupid for a moment and took time to calculate. After a few moments Kiba said in a lower but still agrivated tone "That's impossible! We would need horses with Wings to move that fast!" Takashi meerly shook his head and continued to walk.

"You are out of your mind you know that right? You said it takes six days WITHOUT sleep AND food right? And we are supposed to make it in 2 days...We aren't even Running. There is no way we can make it!" Kiba said calmly now jogging backwards slightly infront of Takashi. "KID! You are starting to sound like a broken record now! Just trust me okay we will make it in 2 days AND we will move at the pace we are while also taking time to eat AND sleep. Now if you think running will help then don't fall behind!" Takashi said angrilly up until the last part where it sounded more like he was challenging Kiba. Takashi began to run before he dinished talking, He ran at speeds easily matching if not passing that of Lee's. Kiba thought he seen a Grin on Takashi's face before he raced off and got the Picture. "Oh a Challenge, well we can't let a challenge go unanswered now can we Akamaru?" Kiba said in an over confident tone. Akamaru barked once in an 'Oh boy here we go again' kind of way.

Kiba Began running at a decent speed but was still behind. Takashi Looked back and howlered back with his hand open to his mouth "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? I THOUGHT DOGS WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE FAST!" Kiba's heart pounded with excitement "JUST YOU WAIT! I WON"T LOST TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" Kiba's speed increased and he caught up to Takashi Who said easily "Well good job for catching up but can you keep up?" Kiba who was running so hard he could barely breath already "I...Won't...LOSE!" Kiba began to move any faster and passed Takashi. Takashi Chuckled and fell back a little before concentrarting his chakra to his feet. Takashi's Chakra gave him a boost of Speed strong enough that when he passed Kiba, Kiba was sent backwards by the shear Air pressure caused by the speed in which Takashi was moving. Kiba slumped onto his Butt for a moment and looked on in amazement as Takashi stopped about 30 meters (A little lest than 100 feet) away. "IS THAT IT? I THOUGHT YOU WHERE GOING TO BEAT ME?" Takashi yelled in an obvious gloating tone. Kiba stared for a moment and yelled back "...NEVER!" Kiba jumped up and began to run again this time adding Chakra to his own feet and quickly catching up to Takashi. Takashi chuckled again and started to eun again as well, Easily keeping up with Kiba still not even breaking a sweat. Kiba was still breathing and working really hard, when he noticed Takashi's lack of fatigue he commented "I see you do this a lot huh? Well as my friend Shino always says it's always good to have an ACE in the hole!" Kiba did a few hand signs while speaking and at the end added a "Inuzuka Ninpou! Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Kiba then got down on all fours and his body changed to be a bit more beast like.

Now in his BeastHuman form Kiba's speed was increased pluss with the Chakra still running to his feet he was able to pass Takashi with great distance. Takashi's grin faded and he picked up his pace. Takashi started to breath a little harder but he still caught up with remote ease. "Kiba! We are only going to that lake ahead, first one in wins!" Takashi exclaimed, now moving at his maximum speed, before once again passing Kiba. Kiba could tell Takashi was at his limit and began to grin. "I TOLD YOU I WOULD NOT LOSE!" And Then suddenly Chakra began to flow int his arms as well as his feet. Kiba gained another burst of speed and Caught up to Takashi just in time for both of them to tie.

Both Ninja breathed heavily at the lakes edge. "I HUFF have never HUFF lost a race HUFF before. HUFF What HUFF ARE you?" Takashi asked while holding his knees and breathing heavily. Kiba reply in much the same manor "I HUFF am an HUFF Inuzuka! HUFF And anyone in HUFF Konoha will tell you HUFF We are the most HUFF Stuborn family in HUFF the Village!" Takashi now having most of his breath back replyed fairly legebly with "Well in any HUFF case we made some good time and can probally make it in 2/3 the time it would normally have taken us!" Kiba Meerly held up a 'Thumbs Up' and callapsed on the ground asleep, completely drained of Chakra and energy. "Well I guess we are going to rest here for a while then." Takashi said before slumping down next to a tree to do the same thing as Kiba...SLEEP!

------------------------------

What did you think? Should I continue? Please Review.

Attack Translations:

"Inuzuka Ninpou! Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Means: "Inuzuka Ninja Art! Four Legs Technique!"

Sorry for Misspelled names or mis-used word. I sometimes confuse them.

By the way I will be turning this into a Doujinshi, I will post it on my deviantart page my username is icelycan but It's not up yet. It reads right to left out of respect for the original series.


	7. Arrival at last! A new Enemy emerges!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Just this story useing Kishimoto-san's awsome characters.

TCG - BULL: Okay I have recently seen the Kiba cards and realized that he is classified as a fire element in the TCG, but I do not like fire so I am going to make him water anyway. The TCG also says Kakashi is a fire, yet I have never seen him use fire, lots of water but not fire. It also says his Raiiri is a fire type go figure. Anyway a mistake I noticed with one of Zabuza's cards is that it says "Demon of the Hidden Cloud" or something like that and we all know he's from the hidden mist. So my conclusion is that the TCG is NOT canon and should not be believed! I noticed that Hinata is an Earth type according to the cards when her only shone elemental Jutsu is water. In the episode where they are looking for the scent bug. **EDIT...AGAIN: Now I have noticed that a single Gaara Card is water attribute while the rest are wind based like they should be. This keeps getting more and more rediculous.**

------------------------------

NARUTO: Exchange Student Kiba!

Chapter Seven: Arrival at last! A new Enemy emerges!

"Kiba, wake up, It is time to go. If we want to make it by nightfall we have to leave now." Takashi said as he woke Kiba from his rest. "Uhn, why are you always waking me up?" Kiba said as he sat up and scratched his head yawning. "Hehe, well If I don't wake you up then this will take even longer than it already has! Geez it's a good thing I came after you or youd probally still be in the Hot-Spring country!" Takashi teased. "Alright, alright already I get it geez!" Kiba said standing and dusting off his pantlegs. Akamaru woke from the commotion and jumped onto Kiba's head. "So how exactly are we going to get there by nightfall? You said it would take a person 6 days to get over this thing, yet also you say we can do it by tonight? It has only been 1 day you know." Kiba asked curiously. "Yes it would NORMALLY take longer but we are taking a short cut." Takashi replied pointing to the other side of the lake. "What do you mean short cut? I don't see anything but water!" Kiba said in reply holding his and to his brow scouting the water. "Exactly! Don't you find it strange that a lake this size would be on the side of a mountain? It's because it is Genjutsu, it keeps travelers from finding the short cut." Takashi said followed by a "Kai" and the water receded to a small pond in front of them revealing that a wall with a tunnel was infront of them, the water had really been a wall in disguise. "So there really is a small lake here but you mean to tell me most of it was a wall?" Kiba looked impressed by this. "Hehe Yup, now lets move, we still have to get down the other side you know.

After they got through the tunnel Kiba noticed Takashi preforming a few handsigns before the wall on this side became caveless. "Why isn't the otherside like that too? Wouldn't it make it seem more realistic?" Kiba asked as Takashi caught up to him. "Actually it needs to stand out a little so that We can find it from the outside. If you notice there is a path of trees leading strait to this opening. It's because normally only Ninja are on this side of the mountain, so it dosen't really need hidden well., But the other side often has explorers and tourists. Besides the odd lake attracts people which brings in money for the Water country." Takashi Finished.

"Takashi..." Kiba started all of a sudden grabbing one of his kunai from its pouch. "I know, I can feel it too..." Takashi followed suit in grabbing the Kunai Sword he had used against Kiba earlier. Kiba Jumped and threw his Kunai at a tree that turned into a Cloaked figure that caught the Kunai and through it back at Kiba. Kiba dodged the attack, but was quickly knocked out of the air by a blast of chakra that froze his shoulder. 'I know this Jutsu' Takashi thought to himself. The cloaked figure didn't seem to pay any attention to Takashi and moved strait for Kiba. It moved it's arm enough to reveal a Katana being unsheathed. The figure lunged at Kiba with the sword. Kiba still on the ground was barely able to dodge the attack. The Sword stuck in the ground and Kiba thought he was safe, but the swords blade began to glow with an Icy blue chakra that caused a crater beneath the sword sending shrapnel of frozen earth peircing into Kiba's body. Kiba's leg took a blow that caused him to not be able to stand. The figure moved towards Kiba and raised it's sword ready to stab it into him when Takashi's voice rang out "Sakada stop!" The Figure looked at Takashi and removed its cloak revealing a girl with White hair, Blue eyes, Flat chest, OH and she had to White wolf ears and a Tail poking out of her too! "...I, I must!" She said in a calm quiet voice much like Hinata's before raiseing her sword again to pierce Kiba. Takashi sighed "Takashi...SIT GIRL!" Suddenly she face faulted into the ground next to where she stood. Kiba noticed a black collar that looked like a dogs glow of a dark Blue chakra before she was forced to eat dirt.

Takashi walked to help Kiba Stand. Once Kiba was on his feet he walked to the girl who is by know tearing up and gripping the dirt between her hands. Kiba offered a hand to help her stand but she knocked it away saying "Scum like you shouldn't be alloud in our village!" She stood on her own and dusted her legs off. She then Jumped and was gone. Kiba stood there for a moment and then out of nowhere "Is it just me or did she have Dog parts?" Takashi nearly chocked but replied "It figures you would notice that I mean really its hard for a lot of people not to notice. But seem to have completely blown off that she attacked you!" Kiba knocked himself on the head closeing one eye and sticking out his touge as if to bite it. "Sorry bout that!" Kiba said before continueing down the mountain steep. "So whay and who exactly was she?" Kiba asked Takashi as they continued they're walk.

"Well shes...a Hanyou. Or half demon. Her father was a great Wolf demon that once roamed these plains and her mother fell in love with the Wolf Demon. 14 years ago they concieved a child and that Girl was the product. Actually Her mother died in childbirth so that girl has no family considering after her mothers death her father went insane and killed himself. The village was at first reluctant to take her in, but the previous Mizukage saw a use in her...as a Weapon. But now that he is gone she has been set free to roam." Takashi continued "Actually it's more like she broke out, and that collar is all we have to control her." Kiba soaked it all in and oddly understood what was going on "So, why are you telling me this? Isn't it a secret or something?" Takashi looked at Kiba "Kiba, don't you know why someone of YOUR family was asked to come as the exchange?" Kiba looked confused at that "What do you mean someone of my family was asked? Tsunade-sama didn't say anything about that!" Takashi was a little disappointed to hear that but spoke anyway "Well in our village we had been doing research as to a way to control her and heard a suspicious rumor about a Dog clan from Konoha. So We came up with the idea of the exchange to promote peace. But in turn we where to get 1 of these Ninken users to come to our village and maybe help control her." Kiba was slightly confused now "So you mean I am here to house train the stray?" Takashi laughed at the analogy and spoke "yeah, pretty musch. So will you help us?" Kiba nodded "well I wish someone had told me earlier but it is a mission I guess so of course I'll do it." Takashi stuck out his arm and pointed to a thick fog "Thats good to hear, look we have almost arrived at the village.

After arriving at the gates a voice came ringing from a male ninja who had been standing at the gate "Lord Mizukage! You have returned sir...And this must be the Ninken User then?" Takashi spoke up "Yes that is him, send someone to tell the council I have returned and will meet with them tomarrow. I have to get our guest settled in tonight." Kiba looked at Takashi and practically screamed in surprise "Wait...YOUR THE MIZUKAGE-SAMA!"

------------------------------

What did you think? Should I continue? Please Review.

Yes Sakada is the OC. And yes I realize I did a direct rip off of Inu Yasha, but hey I like that show and that was just my little tribute to it.

Ninken Ninja Dog

Sorry for Misspelled names or mis-used word. I sometimes confuse them.

By the way I will be turning this into a Doujinshi, I will post it on my deviantart page my username is icelycan but It's not up yet. It reads right to left out of respect for the original series.


	8. Early Morning Visitor!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Just this story useing Kishimoto-san's awsome characters.

**It's all new! TCG - BULL: Yay for some ROCK-HARD proof that the TCG was indeed wrong in assigning elements to at least some of the characters. In the TCG Naruto is classified as a Lightning orient, while Kakashi is considered fire as well as Chidori. Now in the manga chapter 315 Kakashi explains that Chidori is indeed a Lightning based Jutsu, also in that Chapter he tests what natural element Naruto is by having him focus his chakra into a piece of paper. "If the paper Wrinkles like mine" Kakashi said as he holds out a piece of the paper and focuses his chakra into it revealing a piece of paper that looked like it had been wadded and then unfolded "Then your Chakra is best suited for Lightning Jutsu. If it splits in half your chakra is wind, if it dampens your chakra is water, for fire it will burst into flame, and if your chakra is earth then it will crumble into dust." Kakashi finished by handing the piece of paper to Naruto. Naruto grasped the paper in both hands and after a moment of focusing his chakra the paper split in half. Kakashi also explained that most Jounin have a second element like himself but he didn't say what his was. Also Yamato who uses plants like the FIRST Hokage has a combination of Water and Earth Style Jutsu. So The Village that was named for the first Hokages Jutsu is actually based off of Water and Earth Styled Jutsu, even though the leader wears a hat with Fire written on it, and it being in the fire country.**

PROPER DISCRIPTION OF SAKADA:

**Age: **Lower 1/2 of 13 (I know I said 14 years ago in the last chapter but that was her conception date and it was rounded.)

**Hair Color:** White (Because of the wolf Demon)

**Eye Color:** Blue and can turn Yellow (Because of Wolf Demon)

**Ears and Tail Color:** White like her hair

**Weight:** 93 lbs (Under Feed)

**Breast Size:** Flat (Because of Wolf Demon)

**Skin Color:** VERY VERY White (Because of Wolf Demon)

**Height:** 4'3"

**Description:** She has a tail and wolf ears, her eyes _CAN_ turn yellow if the Demon in her takes control of her. She is under feed, and is very skinny. She WILL NOT grow any body hair except for that of a pre-pubescent (Why? Because I say So) So basically no arm or leg hair or anywhere else except eybrows and her actual head hair. She uses Ice Jutsu which is a cross between water and Wind. She is a Hanyou which is a half demon. She has two personalities one of the wolf Demon half and the other of her Human half. More in chaptrers to come.

------------------------------

NARUTO: Exchange Student Kiba!

Chapter Eight: Early Morning Visitor!

Kiba lays in a bed set for him in the Hidden Mist Academy at 3:00 in the morning still awake. "It's been a long time coming, this bed...But for some reason I can't even sleep!" Kiba said aloud to nobody but himeself. 'I can't belive that Takashi was the Mizukage! Why wouldn't he have sent somebody else to escort me?' Kiba thought to himself and then chuckled hollowly. 'I bet that he wanted to test me...Make sure I could do it. What would he have done if I didn't pass though?' Kiba continued to think. "I really need to get some sleep! Takashi...SAMA! Oh that is going to be hard to remember. Anyway he said that even though I will maintain my Chunin rank and will still preform missions, I need to go to school here so that I might learn the ways of the Mist Ninja...Luckilly I already no the basics Huh Akamaru?" Akamaru looked up from his sleeping position and barked a happy bark and wagged his tail. Kiba pet down his back and then rolled over to further think. "And what about that Girl? She might cause me problems...but for some reason I can't help but feel... ... ...Happy that I will have another chance to talk with her, let alone spend a lot of time with her.' Kiba's thoughts got louder and more aggitated 'Why would I want that? I don't even know her, besides she attacked me to try and KILL me! She will probally try and do it again too!'

At that moment Kiba heard the sliding of a window. Kiba sat bolt-upright. 'Okay someones here...Is it he-' His thoughts where interupted by a "I'm sorry." from the voice of the girl who had attacked him, Sakada. Sakada walked out from behind a door blushing and in more peasanty looking cloths. "I am sorry about earlier." Was what she said as she came and stood next to where Kiba's bed was set. Her voice was quiet and soft like Hinata's vastly different from when she wanted to kill him. "Huh...Why?" Kiba asked very stupidly. "It-It wasn't me, w-who attacked you." She said shakily tears now rolling out of her eyes. Kiba was absolutely confused and he scratched his head and motion for her to sit on the bed. "What do you mean it wasn't you? Is there two girls in this village with wolf ears and a tail?" Kiba continued to stupidly ask. "N-no, I mean i-it was me, b-but it wasn't either." Sakada explained "Being a H-hanyou. It is hard y-you know? It's like I have two people living in my b-body. A human girl. And a, a demon!" Kiba started to understand. "The demon me, s-she only come out when something happens to make me angry, or my life is in danger. But she is always there telling me what to do and I, I don't like it. I am s-so sorry!" She burried her head into the bed and started to cry.

'She must have been angered by me because she new they only wanted me for controling her!' Kiba thought to himself. "You know. I'm not like that!" Kiba said in a noble tone. Sakada looked up from her position a tear still rooling down her face "N-not like what?" She wiped a the tear away. "I am not the kind of person to play god with someone else. I won't take away from you what makes you YOU!" Kiba replied in a soft and slightly quiet voice. He put his hand on her head and continued "besides I kinda like you! You're not a bad person, you were just scared was all. I forgive you." She looked happy and said "Really?" in a very excited tone of voice, with her tail starting to wag. 'Wow that is wierd. That will take some getting used to.' Kiba thought as he put on a smile and rubbed in between her ears. She began to push her head into his hand like a dog would. Apparantly she liked the way it felt to be pet. "You know we are going to be seeing a lot of eachother so I better introduce myself, I am Inuzuka Kiba!" Kiba told her removeing his hand from her head (Which she seemed disappointed about.) Sakada looked up at him "K-Kay, My N-name is Okami Sakada."

"Okami-neechan" Kiba exclaimed "Tomarrow then?" Will you be going to the academy too?" Sakad looked at him happily "Yeah, ever since papa died I have had to attend school here, why? are you going too?" Kiba was happy to hear "Yeah I will start school tomarow." Sakada stood up and kinda bounced around "Alright! I w-will see you tommarow t-then Kiba-kun! and p-please don't call me by my last name...You can call me Saka though." She finished with a blush and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kiba could feel himself blushing though he didn't understand why. The only time he ever felt like that was when he was with Hinata, but even with her he could keep from blushing! Kiba lay back down and again tried to sleep. Thinking about what had happened he feel into an easy sleep knowing she wouldn't attack him.

------------------------------

What did you think? Should I continue? Please Review.

sorry for shortness, I got tired near the end and decided to cut it off before it got bad. I will make it up by updateing soon, hopefully tomarow or the next day.

I know Nee-Chan is generally used for older sister figures but I am using it as a more "We are family now" Kinda term even though she is younger.

Sakad uses "papa" To describe to old Mizukage not her Wolf Demon father.

Sorry for Misspelled names or mis-used word. I sometimes confuse them.

By the way I will be turning this into a Doujinshi, I will post it on my deviantart page my username is icelycan but It's got 2 pages up, I am still working on the Third.


	9. First Day of School AGAIN!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Just this story useing Kishimoto-san's awsome characters.

well no ranting for this chapter. I am so sorry to have uploaded such a short chapter last night. So I wrote a longer chapter today.

------------------------------

NARUTO: Exchange Student Kiba!

Chapter Nine: First Day of School...AGAIN!

Kiba's day began with a bang, actually ring is more like it considering it was the sound of the school bell going off. Kiba rushed around his small room to get dressed for the school day. He didn't even brush his teeth or hair because of how late he thought he was going to be. "WHAT? WHERE IS EVERYONE" Came Kiba's voice yelling at the teacher of the classroom he was assigned to. "Ahh, you must be the exchange student. Well you are a bit early, class doesn't start for another half hour." came the resident Chunin's anwer. "Huh? Then why did the bell ring?" Kiba asked frustrated. "Well you see, Mizukage-sama said that you tend to oversleep so he said we should set an extra bell half an hour before it's time for class. Apparently he was right!" The teacher answered hastily. '...Why...That...Takashi-baka!...' Kiba thought to himself in a monotone yet angry tone. "You where just thinking badly of me weren't you Kiba-san?" Takashi said as he entered the room with a smile.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SETTING THE BELLS LIKE THAT HUH?" Kiba's dragonbreath washed over Takashi in a loud yell. Takashi covered his face with a long drooping sleeve from his Mizukage robes and said "Geez...you need to brush your teeth your breath smells AWFUL!" Kiba almost burst into flame with how mad he was getting "I DIDN'T HAVE TIME BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA BE LATE!" Kiba with cluched fists stormed out of the room to go finish his morning routine. "Mizukage-sama! Is there something wrong? Is there a reason you are here?" Came the teachers voice somewhat seriously after Kiba had left. "Yes Goujo-dono, I need to discuss something with you..." Takashi told the teacher.

Meenwhile Kiba had finished his morning activities and was now out in the field examining the Shuriken Practice Zone. "This mist is everywhere. It's amazing people can aim in this stuff. I wonder how hard it will be to hit the target..." Kiba wondered as he wandered about the fog. FWIPFWIPFWIPFWIP Came a few noises surrounding Kiba. Four Shadowy figures appeared with the noises all in-circleing Kiba. "You...Are you the one from the Leaf?" Came one of the Shadows voices. Kiba grabbed a Kunai from it's pouch "And just who wants to know?" Kiba asked in reply. One of the shadows stepped closer revealing a figure dressed in Black Pants and a Vest with a White-Grey Long sleeved shirt underneath wearing a mask that Bore the symbol of the Hidden Mist and resembled a woodland creature. "I am given the name Gan-Ichi, I am of the Mist ANBU." Kiba was worried now, he knew he was no match for one ANBU let alone four. "Relax, we are not here to fight. Just to warn you." Gan-Ichi told him and then a second figure stepped in "That if you do anything to ruin our village, we the Gan-Squad will personally see to it that you don't see the Leaf again." The second ANBU was cut short by the Third "However if you keep the peace, and do nothing to harm our home." He was also cut off this time by a female voice from the fourth ANBU "Then you won't see us again!" And with that the four disappeared as quickly as they came.

Students had began to gather around examineing Kiba, though he had failed to realize they were there untill the ANBU had left. "Wh-whatare you shrimps lookin at geeze!" Kiba said as he stomped back to the Class room. Once the Bell for class had sounded and the students all settled into there seats the Teacher spoke "Okay class, today we have an Exchange student from the Leaf joining us for classes. I know he is much older than most of you but please try and get along." Goujo motioned his hand to Kiba who was aggrivated still about this morning. "Please come here Kiba, and tell us a little about yourself." Kiba stood to walk to where the teacher motioned. "Okay let's see...I like dogs." After that Kiba went to sit back down. "...Well...That was quite informative Kiba." The teacher said with a large sweatdrop proceeding down the back of his head. "Oi! Teacher whats your Name?" Kiba questioned once he sat back down. "Oh right I am sorry about that. My name is Kappa Goujo." Kiba shifted "Okay Kappa-sensei, just get on with class will ya? I don't like all the attention." At that moment the door burst open and Sakada came runing in holding her bags. "Okami Sakada, you are late...AGAIN!" Goujo said with obvious dis-like for the girl. "Sorry Sensei, Sorry" Sakada bowed as she apologized.

She took her seat next to Kiba and sat her bags down beside her. 'She seems to say sorry an awful lot...' Kiba thought to himself. "Are you alright Saka-neechan?" Kiba asked her as he realized she had a large scraoe on her forehead. "Huh? Oh Kiba-kun! N-no I am fine. It's just t-that some kids-" Sakada stopped to cover her tracks "I fell on my way to school thats all." Kiba knew she was lying, but went along with it anyway "Well are you hurt?" Sakad looked at him and smiled "It just stings a little is all, nothing to worry about!" Kiba remembered that Hinata had given him an ointment for wounds like that a while back and he pulled it out of his pocket "Here this will stop the sting okay?" Kiba dipped his middle and index fingers into the ointment and began to rub it on her forehead for her. "There you go it should feel better now." Sakada smiled and replied happily with a "Thank you Kiba-kun!"

The teacher cleard his throat "Alright today we are going to review the basics of Shuriken throwing okay?" A few kids sighed heavilly while others seemed happy at this. Kiba was both excited and a little worried 'Will I be able to hit anything in this fog?' He thought as the class migrated outside. "Okay then pick a target and grab your bucket of Shuriken. We will begin by simple target practice." Goujo's voice rang out through the fog. "How are we supposed to see what we are aiming for in this fog?" Kiba asked Sakada quietly. "See? Ha t-thats funny Kiba-kun. You should know that a Shinobi can't always rely on his eyes. You have to develope a way to track what you want to hit." Sakad replied a little bit of the demon's voice starting to show. Kiba noticed this and decided that it is probally better to step back and watch than to keep pestering her.

Sakada closed her eyes and she breathed for a moment. She then let her Shuriken fly, each hiting vital points on the doll she was aiming for. Kiba was astounded at her aim, when the two of them got closer to examine the points in which she had hit. When they returned to the fireing line, Kiba asked her how she had done that. "Well, why don't you try first and if you don't get it I'll tell you okay." Was Sakada's reply. Kib nodded and stepped up to the plate. He remembered all that He had seen her do and tryed to mimic it. But when he threw the Shuriken they ended up missing the doll and hitting the tree behind it. 'Well I guess thats what I get for closing my eyes. If I had left them open I could have at least aimed for the vague figure of the doll through the mist and could've actually hit it.' Was Kiba's thoughts when he realized he had completeley missed the doll.

"Well thats alright. You will get the hang of it." Came Goujo's voice as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Sensei. I don't get it how am I supposed to hit the targets within all this fog?" Kiba asked scratching his head. "This fog is nothing. Man the Leaf sure is lacking in that catagory aren't they. Well let me explain. If you can mark your target using Green Chakra like so." Goujo said as he place two fingers on the bull's eye in the heart area. The Area he touched glew with Green Chakra for a second but quickly became invisible to the eye. "And then it doesn't matter where you are." Goujo turned his back to the doll and walked a few steps foward not turning around once he stopped. "All you have to do is charge the Shuriken using blue chakra." He raised his arm in the air clutching a Shuriken between two fingers that did the same thing as the spot with green chakra only instead with blue. "Then all you have to do is let go and the shuriken will do the rest." Goujo just dropped the Shuriken and it flew strait into the bull's eye. "You see Blue chakra is attracted to green Chakra, so it makes an excelent homing system." Goujo continued his explanation. "Oh, okay let me try now." Kiba said as he charged the bull's eye points throughout the doll. The three of them walked back to the firing line and Kiba charged the Blue chakra around the Shuriken and threw them. Each of his Shuriken made contact close to spots he had marked but not quite on them. "What went wrong?" Kiba asked as he realized he had still missed the bull's eyes. "Well maybe your green was to dark or your blue was to light. It could be any combination of problems. It's okay though you did better than most people on there first try. Just keep practiceing." And with that Goujo walked off to teach his other students.

"It's okay Kiba-kun. I'll hep you get it strait." Sakad said, still with the hint of demon in her speach. And with that Kiba and Sakada spent the rest of the school day practiceing. And by the end Kiba had gotten pretty good at it, but was quite drained of his Chakra. So by the end of classes he was so tired that he said good bye to Sakada and went strait to his bed. But after he had just gotten cozy a ninja appeared bearing a piece of paper stating that the Mizukage was summoning him, and he needed to bring Sakada. Kiba accepted the note with disappointment and excused the ninja. 'Great now I have to go see that Takashi AND Find Sakada. Dosen't he know I have had a long day already? Geez!' Kiba thought to himself as he readied for the search he was about to do.

------------------------------

What did you think? Should I continue? Please Review.

Sorry if the last paragraph seems rushed. I started to run out of Ideas.

Sakada's demon part shows up when she fights or practices fighting in case I didn't make that clear in the last chapter.

I know there is an Anime called Saiyuki that has a character name Goujo but that is not what I named the teacher after. More or less I named him after the ACTUAL story of Saiyuki, which is an ancient Chinese Legend.

I don't know if Gan means anything, I just made it up and went with it.

For those who don't know a Kappa is a Japanese Water Demon who lives in lakes or ponds that is generally depicted with a bowl in its head that holds water, and if the water ever dries up the Kappa is aid to die.

Sorry for Misspelled names or mis-used word. I sometimes confuse them.

By the way I will be turning this into a Doujinshi, I will post it on my deviantart page my username is icelycan but It's got 2 pages up, I am still working on the Third.


End file.
